The Spiteful Brake Van
The Spiteful Brakevan *'Class': BR 20-ton brakevan *'Built': 1929 *'Weight': 20 tons *'Scrapped': 1959 The Spiteful Brakevan was a troublesome brakevan, who was subsequently crushed into pieces by Douglas. Bio The Spiteful Brakevan took an instant dislike to Douglas and purposely delayed his trains. This was until, Donald bumped the van violently to teach him a lesson. After Donald ran into the Tidmouth signalbox, James was saddled with the brakevan, who continued his old tricks. Douglas, as a result, had to help James up Gordon's Hill. James was short of steam, and the brakevan was soon squeezed between both the Trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brakevan into pieces. He was never rebuilt after that and was scrapped. Ever since then, the Troublesome Trucks have not forgotten the brakevan incident, and they do not dare play tricks on neither Donald or Douglas. It had been an accident really, but no one told the trucks that, and the trucks thought that Douglas smashed him on purpose. Because of this, Donald and Douglas have "transformed" goods traffic on the main line quite easily. Persona Like the trucks, and as his name implies, the Spiteful Brakevan was rude and disrespectful to the engines, especially Donald and Douglas, and incredibly impolite. Basis The Spiteful Brakevan was based on a standard NE brakevan in the Railway Series, while in the television series, he was based on a BR 20-ton brakevan. His ERTL model depicts him as an SR 25-ton "Pillbox" brakevan. Livery In the Railway Series, the Spiteful Brakevan is painted grey with "NW" on his sides in white with 13 and 20T below that on his sides also in white. In the television series, he is painted grey. However, he changed to brown when Douglas crushed him. Appearances Railway Series * The Twin Engines Television series * Season 2 - Break Van, and The Deputation (mentioned) One of the Spiteful Brakevan's faces was later reused for a China Clay truck in the second season episode, Percy's Predicament. Magazine stories * 1998 - Donald and Douglas (does not speak) Annuals * 1989 - Donald and the Breakaways (mentioned) Voice Actors * Daisuke Gōri (Japan) Quotes :"Ye're a muckle nuisance," said Donald one day. "It's tae leave ye behind I'd be wantin'." :"You can't," said the van, "I'm essential." :"Och are ye?" Donald burst out. "Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done. Spite Douggie wad ye? Tak that." :"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried the van. :"Haud yer wheesht," said Donald severely. "There's mair comin' syne ye misbehave." - A conversation between Donald and the brakevan, The Twin Engines Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; known as "Brake Van") * Wooden Railway (discontinued; in RWS livery, known as "NW Brakevan") Gallery File:BreakVanRS1.png|The Spiteful Brakevan in the Railway Series File:BreakVanRS2.png File:BreakVan53.png|The Spiteful Brakevan in the television series File:BreakVan19.png File:BreakVan22.png File:BreakVan54.png File:BreakVan3.png File:BreakVan6.png File:BreakVan14.png File:BreakVan13.png File:Percy'sPredicament36.png|The Spiteful Brakevan's face on a truck in Percy's Predicament File:SpitefulBrakevanRWSBasis.jpg|The Spiteful Brakevan's Railway Series basis File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|The Spiteful Brakevan's television series basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLspitefulbreakvan.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSpitefulBrakevanPackaging.jpg File:Woodenspitefulbreakvan.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Brakevans